Pokemon: Yellow
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: The thrilling tale of a soon to become Pokemon Master, join Yellow and Pika as they journey through Kanto, catch new Pokemon, earn the eight Gym Badges needed to compete in the Pokemon League, and grow stronger and closer together. Based on the GAME, not the manga.


Pokémon: Yellow

This is the story of a passionate Pokémon trainer named Yellow, his beloved Pokémon, and all of the exciting adventures they had together. It's a story of great danger, heroism, and most of all, friendship.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

As Yellow woke up, he rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed—that is, until he remembered what day it was. It was the day he would begin his Pokémon journey. Suddenly, he was fully awake and eager to get downstairs; but not without checking his P.C. first. He withdrew a Potion from the Item Storage, put on his hat, and ran downstairs. Before he left he, of course, said goodbye to his mother and ran out the door.

Yellow ran to the house right next door and looked around. The house was home to his rival, Gary. But only Gary's sister, Daisy, was home. Yellow said, "Hey Daisy, where's your grandpa?" Daisy replied, "He should be at his laboratory just south of here." Yellow thanked her and headed back out.

He ran to the lab only to find Gary waiting for his grandpa as well. "Hey Yellow, so you're looking for my grandpa too, huh? He called me here because he said he had a Pokémon for me." Gary said smugly. "He could be out doing field work, but I'm fed up with all this waiting!" _So am I_, thought Yellow.

So Yellow, who was starting to get tired, rushed outside once again. He thought about what Gary said, and decided to look on the outskirts of Pallet Town (his hometown). He walked into the tall grass when he heard someone shout "Hey, wait! Don't go out!" It was Professor Oak, who Yellow had been looking for! "That was close! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!" But then, they heard a rustling noise coming from behind them, and then suddenly… POW! A wild Pikachu jumped out, right in front of them! It looked at Yellow, and the two of them locked eyes. And suddenly, both of them were transported to another dimension!

"What the—what just happened!? Where ARE we!?" said Yellow, who really had no idea what was going on. Then he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the Pikachu. "This… this place…" "Did you just TALK!?" said Yellow, in great amazement and shock. The Pikachu ignored Yellow's disbelief and continued musing, "Then… you must be… the one. Very well, then." The Pikachu then turned to Yellow and said with a smile, "Hello, my name is Pika. What's yours?" Yellow, who was still shocked from seeing a Pokémon talk, was too stunned to hear Pika's question, let alone answer it. "Hey, did you hear me? I want to know your name. What is it?" This time, the question got through. "Huh? Oh, m-my name's Yellow." Pika replied, "Yellow, huh? Alright, I'll be sure to remember that, because… you and I… are now… partners!"

Suddenly, they were both back in the real world. _Huh? Was all that… just a dream?_ "Yellow, look out, it's coming!" Professor Oak then threw a Poké Ball at the extremely mysterious and also rather surprised Pikachu, and… caught it. "Whew, that was close. Now, let's get back to the lab, shall we?" _No, it wasn't a dream. What did he say? Something about us being… partners? What did he mean by that?_ "Uh… yeah, let's go."

So Yellow and Professor Oak returned to the lab, to find that Gary was still waiting impatiently. "Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" Gary said, with his usual arrogance. "Hmm…? Gary, why are you here already? I asked you to come by later… Ah, whatever. Look, Yellow. Do you see that ball on the table? It has a Pokémon in it. You may have it. Go on, take it!" "Hey, wait gramps! What about me?" "Be patient, Gary. I'll give you one later." So Yellow went to get the Pokémon, but just as he was reaching for it, Gary pushed him away from the table, snatched the Pokémon, and said, "No way, Yellow! I want this Pokémon!" "Gary, what are you doing?" said Professor Oak, who honestly wasn't surprised at Gary's impatience. "Gramps, I want this one." "But I… oh, fine. That Pokémon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway… Yellow, come over here." Yellow, who wasn't really paying attention because he was still thinking about what had happened at the entrance to Route 1, walked back to Professor Oak. "This is the Pokémon I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet." _I doubt that highly. _Andso, Yellow received the mysterious Pikachu! And found himself oddly relieved to have it as his Pokémon. Then, Professor Oak asked, "Would you like to give a nickname to Pikachu?" "Give it a nickname?" Yellow then remembered what the strange Pokémon had said. _He said his name was Pika. _"Its name… is Pika."

As Yellow started to leave the lab, Gary stopped him and said "Wait Yellow! Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!" And so the two of them began their fated first battle, which would be the very first step for both of them on the road to becoming Pokémon Masters.

As they both sent out their Pokémon, it was revealed that the Pokémon that Gary took was …an Eevee! An Eevee is an exceedingly rare Pokémon with an even rarer ability; but we'll talk more about that later. (And I mean MUCH later.) Anyway, Yellow had to concentrate as hard as he could to remember a Pikachu's moves. It _was_ his first battle, after all. And then, he remembered the first attack a Pikachu learns. He gave it his first command, "Pika, use Thundershock attack!" Despite what Professor Oak had said about it not being tame yet, Pika obeyed unquestionably. It unleashed a mighty Thundershock, causing the Eevee to stagger for a moment before it regained its balance, and awaited a command from its trainer. Then, Gary ordered an attack. "Eevee, use your Tackle!" Eevee rushed towards Pika as fast as it could, and slammed into it with all its might! Both of the Pokémon were down to five-sevenths of their max HP and were patiently waiting for a command.

The same thing went on for two more turns until both Pokémon had just about reached their limits. It all came down to one thing: who ever made the next move first would win the battle. Both Pokémon were almost finished, so there really was no telling who would win. _Man, I never imagined battling could be this intense, this draining, and this difficult. If I make the wrong move, then Pika will lose, and knowing Gary, he'll probably never let me live it down if I lose my first battle. Ugh… What do I do? _Suddenly, he seemed to hear another voice in his mind. _Ah, know I see. You're afraid that you'll be teased by this arrogant human. And I also understand that this is your first battle, so you don't know much about battling yet. Fortunately, I happen to have the perfect strategy. _Yellow was just about to freak out again. But can you really blame him? After all, it's not like all these things happen every day. _Ah! How did you—where are—who—_(Translation: Who are you!? Where is your voice coming from!? How are you in my mind!?) _I'm sure this must be very… strange, and I'm sure that you must have a million questions, and I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now you have to listen to me! Up until now, I've been using Thundershock up close. But Thundershock can also hit its target from a distance. If you time the command right, we can win! _

Even though Yellow was still trying to figure out what had happened, he was able to pay attention to what the voice had said. When he saw Gary's Eevee coming with another Tackle, he waited for the right moment and… _Now!_ "Pika, use Thundershock!" Pika released the Thundershock just before the Tackle got through. There was a blinding light, and no one could see anything for a moment. When the dust settled, the one left standing was… Pika! Gary's Eevee had been defeated. And, Pika had also grown to level 6, and learned Tail Whip. Gary shouted in disbelief, "Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!"

"Okay, I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! Yellow, gramps! Smell you later!" And with that, Gary left. _Toughen it up, huh? Not a bad idea. _Suddenly, Pika came out of its Poké Ball. "It seems that your Pokémon dislikes being in its Poké Ball. You should just keep it with you. That should make it happy! You can talk to it and see how it feels about you." _Don't think that's going to be a problem._ Yellow turned to Pika, to find that he was happy—but still a little worn out from the battle—already. He had a wide smile on his face, because he was glad that Yellow was pleased. But, the smile was also from being out of the Poké Ball.

After giving Pika enough time to get his strength back (not to mention, something to eat), the two of them set out to Route 1. As soon as Yellow was certain that no one was around, he turned to Pika and started the seemingly long-awaited explanation. "Okay, first of all, what the heck happened when you first came out of the tall grass?" "Yeah, I can see how that would be… confusing. But, it's a pretty long story." "Hey, I got nowhere to go." "Very well, then. Before I start, though, you might want to get comfortable. Tell me, have you heard of the legend of Mew?" "You mean the fabled 'ancestor of all Pokémon'? _That _Mew?" "Yes, it is true that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon, and Mew can learn any move in the world, but that is not the whole story. See, Mew saw that on the day that the Kanto Region was beginning to develop, a terrible, terrible creature would escape from its imprisonment, a creature with a heart as dark as a black hole; The Dark Spirit!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Go back a sec! Who or what is the Dark Spirit?" "He is the embodiment of pure darkness, the very source of darkness. To put it bluntly, he _is _darkness." "Yikes, sure sounds like something you ought to avoid." "That's why he was sealed away in the first place, which is a whole other story, and I'm not getting into that. Anyway, the Dark Spirit has the power to invade your heart and take complete control of you. He can do this to anyone, even those with the purest of hearts." "Yeesh…" "Exactly. But, that's a bit beyond the point. The point is, Mew knew that the only thing that could stop the Dark Spirit was Pure Light. Pure Light is the result of a strong bond between friends, much like the bond between humans and Pokémon. It is a power far beyond the ordinary. And, as everyone knows, communication is one of the keys to a strong bond. So, Mew gave Pokémon the ability to actually talk to the trainer they're most suited for, hence, the fact that I can talk to you. It's also a fact that when the bond reaches a certain point, the partners can even communicate telepathically, but we just met… so it's a little weird… But, whatever the reason is, I'm glad to have finally met you!" Pika smiled warmly. Yellow smiled back, though he really didn't understand half of what was going on.

"So, now you have had your questions answered, so now it's my turn. First, what was with that annoyingly arrogant human back there?"

"Oh, you mean Gary. He and I have been rivals ever since we were babies. He always has to win everything, and it's just so annoying! But, it did feel good to beat him for once." Pika chuckled a bit.

"Alright, I can understand that, but he really doesn't seem to be very nice." Yellow just sighed.

"No kidding." They both laughed at this. The two of them soon stopped and tried to decide what they were going to do next.

"So, what are we going to do now? I recall that other human talking about toughening up his Pokémon. If that is what you would like me to do, I'll battle any wild Pokémon we see!" Yellow nodded, and they walked up the route. 


End file.
